Dear Whoever
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Draco recieves a letter from a muggle girl quite by accident... This is my first HP fanfic please excuse the errors. please review...
1. Default Chapter

"Dear Whoever"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: December 18, 2001 (8:19pm)  
Last entry: December 20, 2001 (7:40pm)  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!! They're JK Rowling's!!  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hello. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so please be kind... Excuse the slight errors... I was never good at writing stuff and I think Draco is a little out of character... Ack!! I need help. The characters are not mine... except for Eve. But if I'd get in trouble for saying she's mine then I don't own her either then... If you'd like to flame then that's okay, just please go easy.   
Other than that, please enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
***************************************  
  
"Dear Whoever"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
/Dear Whoever,/  
  
  
That was how her letter started. It was a little muggle girl's letter. The letters were blotted as though small drops of tears had fallen upon it and smudged the ink. Or perhaps, she didn't quite know how to write but then that latter is impossible since the letter is quite long...   
The wind had blown her letter here to Hogwarts and into my window where I saw it. Or perhaps it was my owl who brought it back... I don't know for certain but then I thought it was mine and I opened it out of mere curiosity...  
  
My father had always told me, not to get involved with muggles or anything that is from them. My father told me to despise muggles. Hate them, just as much as I should hate Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived... But then I've never really held a grudge on muggles. I only need to "pretend" I hated them...  
  
Just pretend... for the sake of my name...  
  
  
/I hope whoever reads this wouldn't just throw this letter away. Though I suppose any letter with no address or anything else shouldn't be read like this./   
  
/I have no one else to tell my worries and my joys to and if only for a moment, I want to write. This is how I used to get burdens from me and it eases it a little. I've no one. No one but my pen and paper.../  
  
  
She and I are the same, I suppose. Even though quite so far. She is like me. I have no one. Not that Crabbe and Goyle or Pansy were truly my friends. They are more like acquaintances or sometimes, even servants. I look down on them but they are not in the same level as I am.  
  
  
/I hope this letter finds its way to someplace safe or perhaps to heaven itself. I must be silly thinking letters such as these would go up to heaven where they all are... /  
  
  
Heaven? Oh, I remembered. I've heard stories of it from other muggle-born wizards in school. Not that I really did listen... Wizards have their own stories about where to go when they die. And muggles have their own... They say heaven is a place where the soul could find peace and happiness...  
  
Unending... joy... If there is such a thing...   
  
I continue reading...  
  
  
/I wish there was some way I could get out of here. I'm lonely, you see. I know I have everything everyone could ever want but it's still the same. Having everything doesn't make one happy if one doesn't have any friends.../  
  
  
I stop a while, sighing. She had said everything in my heart. No matter how much you put it, money itself could never make you happy. Most of the times...  
  
  
/...people will only like you because you have money. I've learned that lesson. It's a sad lesson. I would prefer to be a healthy poor girl and have many friends than live like this.../  
  
/I'm so sad.../  
  
/I'm sorry, for burdening you with all my problems. I only wish things like these didn't have to happen.../  
  
/Good bye... I pray no misfortune will come to you, whoever.../  
  
/Eve/  
  
  
Eve... That was the name of the little girl who wrote. The name of the little girl who was like a mirror image of me, though I've never met her... It was name that meant "night". She was like me...  
  
And for a moment, I thought I had a friend...  
  
Dear whoever, eh? I thought, smiling a little. I look up at the sky from the window of our dorms. The sky was vast and blue. A few clouds sailed on the endless sea. A great day to go out and make fun of the others...  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
I shall write back... my dear whoever...  
  
To Be Continued...  
**********************************************************  
Further notes:  
I started this fanfic when I was sitting in the soccer field during a party with my friends. It was so nice with the fireworks... I love the way it rained down... ah... I'm talking too much.  
Bye for now.  
  
Ellis McDohl 


	2. chapter two

"Dear Whoever"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
First entry: December 20, 2001 (7:47 pm)  
Last entry: December 22, 2001 (8:51 pm)  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!! They belong to JK Rowling!! ^^  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hello. Thanks a lot for reading. Actually, Dear whoever is supposed to a diary. Mine more particularly. But then when I was about to write in my notebook I suddenly realized I should be writing something else instead. That was how it went. "dear whoever". None of these things happened to me though. Hehehe... not crazy enough to do something like that. ^^ Excuse me.  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
************************************************  
  
"Dear Whoever"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
/Dear Eve,/  
  
  
That was how I started my letter. It was Sunday and there were no classes during these days. Most of the students had gone off to Hogsmeade to enjoy themselves. The other Slytherins have tried to convinced me to come with them-especially Pansy-but I did not leave.  
  
Let them all go. I have more important things to do...  
  
I stop a moment with the quill pen in my hand, thinking what to tell her. I was not even sure if I should call her by the name given to her but I know not what else to call her. She called me "whoever" the first time I got the letter. It was more so because she did not really know who would read it.  
  
I gave out a sigh and look out the window. It was still clear and I see a few students walking across the grounds outside to Hogsmeade. At least I was alone so no one would know of this little secret.  
  
  
/I hope you get this letter I have now written as a reply to yours./  
  
  
That was awkward... But at least it was something. I've never really written a sort of letter that would interest girls... or come to think of it, letters that would interest muggle girls... I cursed myself, secretly, for not knowing much about them.  
  
I want to tell her that I understood everything she had written. I wanted to tell her how much we were so alike though we had never set our eyes on each other. I wanted...  
  
  
/I've read what you've written and I understand what you have said. I am lonely too and I scorn at this loneliness. It often makes me wish this emotion was never here./  
  
/I know how it feels like to be alone. I am expected to do so much in so little time. I was taught to scorn at the others who were not like me. It is so sad to think of it... But I can not stop it./   
  
/I'm sorry... I've never really been good with words, Eve.../  
  
/Eve, may I just call you that? It's a very nice name. I've known you only by that name but if you don't want me to call you that then that's fine.../  
  
  
But I wish she would allow that... I did love her name. I once knew girl with the same name back when I was younger. She was beautiful and kind and fragile. I figured, this girl, Eve, was like her too.  
  
I look up from my letter. The clouds outside started moving. The wind cannot be stopped. Even if you placed something to block its path, it will be able to pass through eventually. Wood rots and rock crumble but the wind will continue to blow to infinity...  
  
  
/Do you believe in fate, Eve? You must think I've mad when I speak of it. But I'm interested to know that. They say fate can never be changed.../  
  
/Does that mean we are fated to suffer as we are now? I must be mad... and yet I am sane./  
  
/Eve.../   
  
  
I stop once again, thinking of what else to say. And when the words came to me, I started writing. It almost seemed like my heart used my hands to move and speak.  
  
  
/...You and I are so much alike...Sadness we both have. There are also things that we could never change. If you'd allow then, maybe, just maybe, we could be lonely together.../  
  
/You and I are so alike... /  
  
  
I did not know what else to say. I could find enough words to say. I couldn't even comfort her. I'm regretting so many things I haven't done and could not do. I wish for such a small thing and yet, this thing could never be granted to me.  
  
I am sad. I am lonely.  
  
I could not speak anymore.  
  
My eyes will remain dry. These eyes were not allowed to shed any tears. I've never cried in my life. So allow me to speak of my heart to one perfect stranger who is so much like me. I wish she would write back... I wish...  
  
  
/I wish for your happiness... Thank you... Goodbye, my dear whoever.../  
  
/Draco/  
  
  
My hands were trembling and yet I did not stop. I must not. This is the first time I signed a letter by just my first name. And to a perfect stranger too. But somehow, it doesn't seem to matter at all.   
  
I won't mind.  
  
Not if it's her.  
  
I carefully folded the white sheet of paper and placed it in an envelope. I'll have to send this by my owl. I hope she would reply... I hope she would...  
  
The sky is still blue. However, from far away, I could see, thick clouds racing about. They were dark and heavy. My owl would be able to bring the letter to her, safely, I supposed as I watched it fly off.  
  
I smirked as I see the clouds.  
  
It's going to rain... I thought amused. Maybe Potter would get wet with the rain...  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. chapter three

"Dear Whoever"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
first entry: December 22, 2001 (8:54pm)  
last entry: December 26, 2001 (11:04 am)  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!!  
  
Author's notes:  
Hello. Thanks a lot for reading on. This will be the last chapter of this fic. Pretty abrupt ending don't you think so? Oh well. Here is the end. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ellis McDohl  
****************************************************  
  
"Dear Whoever"  
by: Ellis McDohl  
  
  
  
Ever since then, she and I wrote to each other almost everyday. She doesn't seem to notice my owl come to take her letters to me because she told me something amusing that was near the truth.  
  
  
  
/You must be some magic person, Draco, because every time I wake up in the morning, I always find your letter on top of my bedside table. I think you are really a magic person!/  
  
/I'm really glad to have you for a friend. You're the only who could keep me from thinking of my sad state.../  
  
  
  
She was sweet and caring and undoubtedly someone I know I did not deserve. I told her of my secret fears and she would tell me it would be alright. We both cared much for each other and we told each other our small happiness in our daily lives.  
  
I did not tell her I was a wizard. And yet she did not ask. I think she knew even if I didn't tell her. She thought, after all, I was a "magic person".  
  
We wrote to each other so much, it was getting hard to conceal her letters. I didn't want anyone else to know of her.   
  
  
/Eve, I think I've grown selfish./ [I wrote once] /I don't mean to be rude or anything of the sort. Just that I don't want anyone here in school knowing about you. I'm not ashamed of you. I've just grown selfish./  
  
/I think I want to keep you to myself.../  
  
  
  
If I could see her, she would probably laugh at me. Somehow she didn't mind that. She said the same thing, in fact. We were two secret people, writing to each other. No one knows of our secrets other than ourselves.  
  
Around Christmas, I received a small parcel from her. I had not gone home that break, fearing my father would know of my secret friend. I didn't want that. If he knew I don't know what he'd do to both of us.   
  
Suddenly I did not care whatever he might do to me if he found out. Just as long as he didn't dare do anything to Eve.  
  
My owl had brought the parcel after the feast. It was a little parcel, wrapped in an amusing paper with a blue ribbon. Attached to it was her letter wishing me a Happy Christmas. Once I remembered she mentioned that she liked flowers. I wondered what kind of flowers she liked.  
  
Well, it's definitely not like the wizard plants. They're too dangerous for a muggle girl like her. Quickly, I managed to gather a few white Casa Blanca flowers and tied them with a purple ribbon.  
  
I hope she will like it.  
  
I sent out my owl to deliver it to her, making sure that no one caught me at it...  
  
  
  
Not very soon after that, her letters started to gradually shorten. There were even time she would not even write. I was worried. But when I voiced it out to her, she wrote back telling me, she was alright and that something just came up.  
  
But that doesn't mean I could stop worrying about her.  
  
Even though she did not say, I knew that there was something wrong with her. I saw, traces of blood, smudged over the paper, almost invisible. Translucent...  
  
My eyes were good and I could see it well... A small sense of fear came to me... I hope she's not hurt or anything...  
  
Then, during new year's eve, she wrote me an odd letter.   
  
  
  
/Dear Draco,/  
  
/I'm sorry for not writing any sooner but you see something came up. I had to stop writing for a while. No need to be so worried about me. I'm alright next time.../  
  
  
  
I noticed that her letters seemed like it was written with a shaky hand. And I saw traces of smudged blood on it. My fear had only started to grow even more.   
  
  
  
/It's New Year's eve, Draco. I'm watching the Fireworks from my bedroom window as I write. It's so pretty... Like it was raining shooting stars or golden raindrops. Are you watching them too from where you are now? I hope you can see them too./  
  
/Fireworks are nice... And beautiful... They seemed to float for a while against the nightsky... I wish I could fly, Draco. I want to fly and touch the moon. It always look so nice. I love the moon. Especially when it's full and bright... I want to touch the moon.../  
  
  
  
I raise my head to look out the window. Wizards never use fireworks. But they used their magic to make something similar to it. Right now, the other wizards and witches outside are using their magic to light up the night with beautiful colors. I've seen them, raining down from the sky... She was right. They are pretty... And so was the moon...  
  
  
/Draco, someday very soon, I have to leave to some place far away not even a magic person like you could reach... I love you very much, Draco. You're my only true friend. I've never had one in my life but you and you are very special to me./  
  
/Draco, when that finally comes, please promise me,. When I go to that place, you'll smile and not be sad./  
  
  
  
I clutch the letter in my hand trembling. How can she say that?! She's going to leave me alone... I don't want that. But I calm myself. I know that this has to be. I have to make sure that when she goes away, she'll be happy.  
  
I only want her happiness... even though I know I could never be there.  
  
  
  
/Please, Draco. When that day comes, I want you to tear my letters and move on. I know you'll be fine without me. You'll be alright. I'll be watching you from where I'll be going./  
  
/Then I'm going to be your magic person too.../  
  
/I'm a little tired so I must stop now. 'Til the next letter.../  
  
/Your friend,/  
/Eve/  
  
  
  
I wrote back to her and told asked her why she said such things. She only said she was just making sure and asked me not to ask anymore. She had her own secrets and I had my own. And I thought now I shouldn't ask. But I promised her about it.  
  
After that, Eve started talking of other things. Things that amused me and I told her of things that amused her. Soon, I had nearly blocked out that memory of that letter...  
  
  
  
One day, she stopped writing. I waited and waited for her letter to arrive, thinking that perhaps there was just a delay. Yet no letter came. The only thing the owl brought back was a white Casa Blanca flower tied with a purple ribbon...  
  
I knew then that she was never going to come back and write.  
  
Now here I stand, tearing her letters under the midnight sky, outside the castle. I know it was not good to be caught but I don't mind. I promised her and I must do what I can to let her go. The night sky was clear and vast. full of stars that sparkled with such brilliance. I've never seen a night such as this...  
  
The wind came, gently caressing my pale cheeks, making my hair and black robe dance with it. The trees moaned softly, swaying this way and that. But I did not care for it.  
  
The only thing I cared about was watching the shredded pieces of paper fly up to the full, silver moon above me.   
  
I knew that she would be fine and I know I would be too. She was my magic person now and she is still here watching over me from the moon she loved so much. Her letters would fly up to the sky, and perhaps take all my good wishes to her...  
  
She was, after all, my dear whoever...  
  
END 


End file.
